


Futures

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Stargate - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-09
Updated: 2002-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Futures by KarenK

_Futures_

By KarenK 

An _Stargate/Star Trek: Enterprise_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill opened his eyes and looked around him and found the place to be a medical facility that belonged to people more advanced then Earth. He saw Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter, and the rest of SG-1 lying on other beds nearby and apparently unharmed. On the contrary, it seemed whoever had them had healed the wounds Aphophsis had caused if the absence of pain was to be any sign. He sat up and tried to see if there was anyone nearby that he could find out from the information he needed. He spotted Martouf, Aldwin and Freya across the room on similar beds. 

"Take it easy," said a man, or at least O'Neill believed he was male. "You're on board the _Enterprise_ under the command of Captain Archer," he explained to Jack. 

"Um....take me to your leader?" Jack asked. 

The alien smiled; he pushed a button on the wall. "Phlox to Archer." 

"Archer here," said a male voice. 

"Captain, one of our visitors is awake and seeking an audience with you." 

"I'll be there in ten. Archer out." 

The alien turned towards him. "Captain Archer is coming to sickbay to talk to you. It'll be easier than having you go to him. I'm Doctor Phlox the Chief Medical Officer and I tended to your injuries and those of your friends. Your friends should be waking soon, although in certain cases it's hard to tell since I haven't come across their kind before." 

Jack knew he meant Teal'c, Aldwin, Martouf and Freya. The Jaffa and the three Tok'ra were unique to him as well. "We had another?" Jack began and saw the doctor frown. 

"She's not doing as well but I'm hoping she'll be fine as well," Doctor Phlox replied. 

Jack tensed. "My daughter...." he began and Phlox took in his concern. 

"Her injuries were the most severe. She's recovering, a little slower then I'd hoped, but she is healing," Phlox reassured him. The door opened and in walked three very human looking men and two females. One of the females looked human but had a greenish cast to her skin and very pointed ears. 

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, and you're on board my ship," one of the men introduced himself. He had short brown hair and appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties. "This is my Chief Engineer Charles Tucker III, and my Armory Officer Malcolm Reed. My Science Officer T'Pol," he introduced the odd looking woman. "My Communications Officer Hoshi Sato," he introduced the all too young looking Asian woman. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1. These are my teammates Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Major Samantha Carter." 

"Over there are our Tok'ra friends Aldwin, Martouf and Freya. Your doctor also has a young woman, Karen Mitchell, who was assigned to our team for this particular mission," Jack said. 

"I assume Miss Mitchell is the one you said was your daughter," said Doctor Phlox. Archer raised an eyebrow in question. 

"She uses her mother's name," was all Jack said, he didn't need to explain to these people that he hadn't known about his daughter until she had joined the SGC and met Jack. She had talked with Jack and they had put some clues and dates together before confronting her mother, Alexandra. She had confirmed Karen was an O'Neill, but the revelation was something father and daughter were still trying to learn how to live with. Doctor Phlox was filling in his commanding officer on the conditions of his patients. 

After informing Archer they would live, he told Archer and the others about the symbiot that resided in Teal'c stomach and the symbiots that resided at the base of the skull inside Aldwin, Martouf and Freya. He also told Archer that Carter showed signs, as in protein markers, that suggested she had once been host to a symbiot. 

"They're quite human except for the symbiots," Doctor Phlox explained. 

"Centuries ago, a race called the Ancients created a way of traveling via a wormhole called Stargates. The Ancients have long since vanished but the Stargates are still in use. A couple centuries ago on a planet these symbiots lived in a lake and when one of the Unas, the only other sentient life on the planet, came near they forcibly took it as a host. Unas' are big scaly lizard like creatures who have been known to thump people. 

"Somehow either aliens came to the planet or the Goa'uld inhabited Unas figured out how to use the Stargate and left the planet. Somewhere along the way they discovered Earth and found their favorite hosts....humans. They took numerous people from different cultures and seeded them throughout the universe so they'd prosper, providing future hosts for them. Smart thing, because humans rebelled and threw most of the Goa'ulds off the planet and buried the gate," said Jack. 

"Most?" said Tucker. 

"Well we found out that at least one remained behind, but we took care of him," Jack grinned wolfishly. "In 1928, an archeological dig in Giza, Egypt, unearthed the Stargate and brought it back to the States. They tried in the 1940's to get it to work, which they did once and only once but the man they sent through never returned. 

"Five years ago Katherine, the daughter of the man who headed the project in the 1940's, got the project re-opened. They hadn't made much progress when Katherine made the suggestion to extend an offer to Doctor Daniel Jackson, an Egyptologist who was considered brilliant, if a bit unconventional. Daniel figured out how to get the gate to work and since then I've led SG-1, or Stargate Team 1, through the gate on a number of missions. The SGC or Stargate Command has a number of teams to travel through the wormhole and make alliances with the people we find and hopefully open trade between earth and their people. The Goa'ulds aren't happy we're using the gate but since they made an agreement with the Asgard, Earth is a protected planet and they can't bother us without dealing with a ton of garbage for it," said Jack with a frown. 

"So far none of the Goa'uld system lords are feeling brave enough but any Earth person found off-world is fair game," explained Jack. 

"Hence your wounds," said T'Pol. "I was unaware that humans had a Stargate however." 

"The Stargate is, or was, a secret on our world known only to a few and our off-world allies. The three gates, two now, were known to the President and a few senators and those who worked at SGC." 

"Two?" asked a puzzled Tucker. 

"We had one in Egypt, Antarctica, and one in Russia. We didn't know about the last two and were using the Egyptian gate. During a bad return trip we found the Antarctica gate and it took me some time to recover from the broken leg, internal bleeding and so forth from the rough gate ride. The Russians found their gate about a year ago and called us after an accident. 

"After we found the Antarctica gate we packed it up and shipped it to a warehouse for storage, which was a good idea. Sometime later we found ourselves trapped on an Asgard ship, we could bring things on but we had no way off and we were about to crash. We beamed the gate up to the ship to gate out to another planet and waited until they unpacked the Antarctica gate so we could return home. The Egyptian gate was destroyed in the crash, then later the Russians asked for help with their gate. Until the Russians asked for help we weren't aware they'd found a gate. Apparently, they sent a team through the gate after figuring it out a year ago when they found it. Their team and the scientists were all murdered and they asked for our help in figuring out what had happened. They shut down their gate and agreed to go on joint missions with us." 

"What was the date when you left Earth?" asked Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. 

"It was October 25th," Jack answered, puzzled by the question. 

"What year?" Reed asked. 

"It was October 25th, 2002," answered Jack, who paled slightly at what the question was suggesting. 

"A hundred and fifty years," said a stunned Tucker. 

"Excuse me?!" squeaked a stunned Jack. 

"Welcome to the year 2151 Colonel. Except for T'Pol and Doctor Phlox, the rest of us are humans from Earth," explained Archer. 

"Jack?" came a feeble sounding voice from Daniel's bed. 

"Danny?" Jack said and then cleared his throat in an attempt to get his voice working normally. Daniel started to sit up but was overcome by nausea and dizziness. He slumped back down on the bed as Doctor Phlox went to tend him. 

"You'll be all right soon Doctor Jackson. Your body is readjusting. Sit up slowly and it should be all right." 

Daniel sat up slowly. "Welcome to 2151, Doctor Jackson," Tucker said as he helped Jackson sit up. 

"Most call me Daniel or Jackson, did you just say 2151?" 

"The Stargate has really done it this time Danny, it's deposited us a hundred and fifty years in the future," said Jack. 

"Are the symbiots in your friends a threat?" asked T'Pol. 

"About two thousand years ago a group of Goa'uld, disgusted by forcibly taking sentient beings as hosts, broke off from the Goa'uld and became the Tok'ra. I don't trust them much more than the Goa'uld, but I do trust them somewhat. Especially Jacob, Aldwin and Martouf," Jack replied. "Carter shows that protein because the Tok'ra Jolinar inhabited her for a time but sacrificed herself to heal the wounds inflicted on Carter by a Goa'uld bounty hunter." 

"They can heal?" said Doctor Phlox with enthusiasm. 

"Aldwin, Martouf and Freya are Tok'ra, although I'm not too sure about Freya. She acts too Goa'uld for me. Teal'c carries Junior, a larval Goa'uld who has taken over for Teal'c's immune system. Remove the Goa'uld larva and Teal'c dies because he doesn't have any immunity to even a simple cold without the help of Junior. Carter's father Jacob was dying and a Tok'ra named Selmak needed a new host because her old one was dying. We told Jacob and explained as best as we could. Jacob agreed to be Selmak's host. They blended and Jacob became Selmak's new host, since the blending, he's shown no sign of the disease that was killing him according to our and the Tok'ra doctors," Jack explained. "The Tok'ra are the good guys but I'm afraid that if Teal'c's larval Goa'uld ever matures to the point of needing a host we're in deep doo doo. 

"Teal'c is sorta between a rock and a hard place, he can't live without Junior, and yet he can't chance keeping Junior once he matures. Of course, Junior would probably be happy with Freya's symbiot. Knowing Anise and how much a pain in the...." he began. 

"Jack!" admonished Daniel. "Anise and Jack don't get along too well," Daniel explained to them. 

"Anise is not pleased with you either, Colonel O'Neill," said Freya from where she sat on a bed tossing her blonde hair back from her face. O'Neill crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her. 

"And he's in charge, scary ain't it?" quipped Daniel. "Um, my glasses?" 

"Oh yes, of course but I could fix your eye problem for you," offered Doctor Phlox. 

"No thanks, I made that mistake once and now I keep my glasses because the price for being without them is too high," he answered quietly. 

"Daniel it wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself," Jack said, trying to ease his friend's pain. 

"That's no excuse Jack. I was me, just a part of me I don't think I want to ever acknowledge again," Daniel answered as he put on his glasses and blinked as his eyes adjusted to them. Martouf and Aldwin started to sit up at the same time, but suddenly Martouf leaned over the side of the bed and threw up violently. Doctor Phlox hurried over to him and gave him a hypospray. Martouf leaned back on the bed looking pale and wan. 

Aldwin's eyes flashed gold. "What have you done to him?!" he demanded in an eerie voice that made Sato shiver. 

"His body is reacting to the treatment. It was somewhat difficult due to your symbiot to judge the correct drugs and dosage but he should be all right soon," Doctor Phlox said. 

"I'm all right," came a deep but human sounding voice from the man known as Martouf. He sat up and looked over at the _Enterprise_ crew and Hoshi's breath caught at the blue eyes staring at her. There was an intensity to them that seemed to delve into a person's soul. "Perhaps we could find a quieter place to sleep?" he asked. 

Archer realized, despite the fact he was immensely ill, the man was trying to ease tensions by joking. "He's been ill recently," was all Jack said. 

"Yes, I noticed the odd brain wave reading, but I thought it was due to his symbiot, not to...." the doctor trailed off as if realizing he was about to discuss a patient's confidence. 

"My apologies and if the doctor says you're ready to leave sickbay we can see about quarters and settling you in," said Archer. 

"Mr. Martouf...." the doctor began. 

"Just Martouf," he explained. 

"Of course, Martouf and Miss Mitchell have to remain but the rest appear to be fine and can leave." 

"Excellent. No insult doc, but ever since me and Teal'c did that time loop thing I've avoided doctors as much as possible," Jack teased. 

"Yes O'Neill, the repeated medical testing every time we told them did get very tiresome," said the large black man Archer now knew was Teal'c. 

"Yeah I was....nevermind let's go Teal'c, and don't forget to bring Junior along," Jack joked. 

"I could not leave Junior behind even if I wanted to, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he tilted his head and looked questioningly at Jack. The SG-1 fell in behind Jack as Aldwin and Freya joined them, although Aldwin looked as if he'd rather stay with Martouf. Jack's eyes too seemed shadowed but for a different reason. 

"Mr. Reed can show you the way and see to your comforts I have to get back to the bridge," explained Archer. 

"I understand the need to keep an eye on the kids," said Jack. 

Archer smiled and excused himself, quickly followed by T'Pol and Sato. Tucker though looked as if he intended on going with Reed and the SG and Tok'ra. 

"Mr. Tucker?" said Reed in a precise British accent suggesting that the two men were friends and they knew each other well. 

"If the Colonel doesn't mind, I'd like to join you," Tucker said in a slight Southern accent. 

"I don't mind Mr. Tucker, if your friend doesn't," Jack said nodding towards Reed. Reed motioned for Tucker to join them. 

"Colonel, my name is Charles Tucker III, the Chief Engineer of this ship but everyone calls me Trip." 

"It's Jack, Trip," he replied and followed Reed out of the sickbay. 

"Of course, Jack," he tried out the name. 

"Are the humans interacting with alien races?" asked Freya. 

"Well, so far just the Vulcans and the Klingons and a few assorted odd balls, but things look to be improving," said Trip. 

"How did you meet the aliens?" asked Daniel. 

"Well, Zefrem Cochrane was trying out a new drive and it caught the attention of the Vulcans who were passing by and so they made first contact. The Vulcans since then have acted as a kinda mentor for the last century," said Trip. 

"Somehow I get the feeling you didn't like that," said Jack. 

"Some people feel it was their way of keeping us out of space. Fortunately, we weren't good little humans and did our best to circumvent their rules." Trip grinned widely at Jack. 

"I think I'm going to like you, Trip." Jack grinned back. 

"You would," said Freya in a disgusted tone. O'Neill ignored her and continued his conversation with Trip. Daniel rolled his eyes in exasperation like a parent with a rambunctious but favorite child. 

"All I'm looking forward to is a hot bath and clean clothes," said Sam as she plucked at her uniform. 

"I'm sure we can accommodate you with the shower and clothes, Miss Carter," said Reed. 

"Actually it's Major or Doctor Carter, but Sam will do just fine." 

Reed saw each of them to quarters and explained how the facilities worked before seeing to clothes for each person. 

"I gather the guards are as much for our protection as yours?" asked Jack. 

"S.O.P. Colonel, but they can be helpful if you have a problem," Reed explained. "If there isn't anything further that you need, Mr. Tucker and I need to return to our duties. We can see however about finding time to show you some entertainment later this evening." 

"Yeah, got to get back to my engines. Never know what those guys are doing while the boss is out," said Trip. They said their goodbyes and Jack saw Reed and Tucker out of his quarters where the others had congregated. 

"Well this is interesting," Jack said. 

"That felt good," said Carter as she left the bathroom drying her hair and caught O'Neill's grin. "What?" 

"You clean up good," he teased and Carter rolled her eyes but returned his grin. "So Daniel, how do you like the future so far?" 

Daniel, who'd been examining the room, looked up at O'Neill puzzled before he realized what was happening. "I don't know about the future but these people are definitely more advanced technology-wise." 

"You think this is a Goa'uld trap?" asked Sam. 

"They've tried before," responded Jack, remembering when the Goa'uld had tried to make them think they were in the future. 

"This technology is not of Goa'uld origins from what I can see," said Aldwin. 

"Freya?" Jack said at the frown on the blonde woman's face. 

"It might be possible that we not only traveled temporally but dimensionally." 

"Um, can you give me the Stargate for dummies version?" joked O'Neill. 

"Your scientist Einstein came up with the theory that every action in this universe caused a break and created a new universe. In one you were with the SGC and in another you never joined," said Aldwin. 

"Mirror universes like the one in which the alternate Carter and I married?" said Jack. 

"Yes, O'Neill, perhaps in this particular universe the Stargate was destroyed or never found in the Giza dig. Perhaps the Goa'uld never found this Earth or....the possibilities are endless," answered Aldwin. 

"A world that doesn't know the Goa'uld?" said Daniel. 

"Sounds good to me, and from the looks of it they managed to become the equals to the Goa'uld and....Tok'ra despite it," said Jack. 

"Well, they definitely made it into space and from the look of it contact with other alien cultures," said Daniel. 

"Yeah, the green pointy eared babe. Martians really are green," Jack quipped. 

"I don't believe she's a Martian Jack," responded Daniel. A noise sounded and they looked at each other. The chime sounded again. 

"Someone want to get the door?" 

Daniel stepped over to the door and it opened to reveal Lieutenant Reed. "The Captain requests your presence for dinner," he told them. 

"Give us a minute and we'll be right with ya," said O'Neill. Sam looked at him but his look answered her eyes question about what he was doing with the answer that this dinner could lead to the answers they needed. A few moments later, clean and dressed, they left with Reed for the mess hall. Reed stopped at the door as it opened and ushered Carter and Freya in. Jack and the others followed as Reed led them over to a table where Archer sat with Tucker and T'Pol. 

"Colonel," Archer greeted him. "I hope you don't mind having dinner in the crew mess but it's bigger and I hoped it would give you a look at our world." 

"Is everyone here from Earth?" asked Sam. 

"I am from Vulcan, but the rest of the crew is from earth," T'Pol responded. 

"No aliens other than the Vulcan and whatever your doctor is?" asked Jack. 

"Denobalin, plenty just not enough who want much to do with us," joked Tucker. 

"I understand, we've met aliens we don't want anything to do with." O'Neill caught the grin and glance Tucker threw T'Pol. Archer tapped Tucker on the shoulder in a move that Jack interrupted as 'Don't you dare'. They were seated and Daniel leaned forward in a motion that Jack had learned meant he was getting ready to interrogate T'Pol. 

"So what is Vulcan like?" he asked. 

"Tight assed," murmured Tucker. Reed and Archer tried not to laugh as T'Pol gave him a look that would have chilled anything. 

"Vulcan is a very arid planet, Doctor Jackson," she responded as if she hadn't heard Tucker's comment. "I however would be interested in your travels through the Stargate." 

"We found the Stargate in Giza in 1928 as Jack told you, and have been traveling through it ourselves for five, almost six, years now," replied Daniel. 

"The Stargate is a large circular ring, roughly 20 feet in diameter; made of the quartzite metal element called Naquadah. Earth's has been housed in what is currently the SGC facility on and off since the 1940s. A valid glyph sequence encoded, gives a neutrino energy burst, the gate opens an artificial worm-hole to a remote Stargate. The Stargate won't react with any other substance or external stimuli, and seems immune to the effects of age indicated by working gates on planets where the surrounding buildings have long since been gone to ruin," said Carter. 

"The Stargate's design incorporates two rings. One outer stationary piece and one rotating inner ring, engraved with thirty-nine symbols. Similar to a combination lock, the inner ring must be turned to seven of the symbols in a valid order to lock in the target planet's coordinates. The sequence of symbols corresponds to vectors in three-dimensional space where the target Stargate is located. Earth's Stargate is controlled by a computer that initiates the dialing sequence, and energizes the gate. Remote locations have a device referred to as a DHD or Dial Home Device, that allows sequence entry and handles sending the appropriate power charge to the gate. The Stargate has also become a time machine when the wormhole to be established gets caught near a solar flare by a nearby star. It slingshot the wormhole back to the Stargate and sent us through time. 

"We were accidentally sent thirty years into the past. We used precise calculations of the solar flares to return home," explained Carter. 

"I was interested by the differences between three forms of humans," said T'Pol. 

"Teal'c is a Jaffa which are bred by the Goa'uld from generations of humans harvested from Earth and other planets to serve as the armies, high priests and slaves for the Goa'uld. Jaffa are human, with the exception of a small pouch in their abdomens. The pouch of a Jaffa carries a larval Goa'uld, which grows to maturity after an incubation period of seven years. Once the cycle is complete, the mature Goa'uld is implanted into a host body in a ceremony known as the Ritual of Transference. The hosts are commonly one of the humans captured by the Jaffa in their semi-annual missions to gain the finest specimens in appearance, strength, and intelligence of the worlds available through the Stargate system. 

"After the transfer is complete, the Jaffa is given a new larvae to carry for the next seven years. In exchange for carrying the Goa'uld, Jaffa benefit from increased healing abilities and long lives. Jaffas have either a tattoo or badge on their foreheads, an indication of which Goa'uld they serve. Aldwin, Martouf and I are Tok'ra, which is Ancient Egyptian for 'resistance'. The Tok'ra is an alliance of Goa'ulds who oppose the System Lords. We believe that humans are a race equal to our own," said Freya and ignored Jack's snicker. "Goa'ulds belonging to the Tok'ra do not believe in the enslavement which the System Lords have spread by use of the Stargate system. The Tok'ra believe in having a symbiotic relationship with their hosts rather than kidnapping a human for their purposes. The Tok'ra offer themselves, and the side-effects of health and long life, to humans who are sick or dying, and who would therefore 'volunteer' to serve as hosts. 

"As for Colonel O'Neill, he is an average specimen of human from Earth circa 2002," Freya said, but Jack could have sworn he heard a trace of Anise her symbiot's distaste for him. 

"Oh, I don't know about average, actually I always thought above average, way above," teased Jack. Freya harrumphed her disbelief but said nothing otherwise. "Of course, we'd also like to hear about 2151 earth as well," Jack said and Archer got the feeling that Jack was a shrewd man one would do well to be careful around. 

"I'm not exactly sure of how much to tell you. If you are indeed from our past, telling you of current day Earth may result in corruption of our past putting this future in danger of being destroyed," said Archer. "Earth is under one democratic government and we're beginning our first steps out into space other than our own back yard." 

"What we should do is check your Stargate and scan it to find out what happened to you and your team," said Reed. 

"I want my team to be apart of it," said Jack. T'Pol looked about to object. 

"They know the Stargate better then we do so working with them would cut our time in half," said Reed. 

"Malcolm's right, Cap, the time we would need to learn what they already know would at least double the time we'd need to find out what has brought the Colonel and friends to our doorstep," explained Trip. 

"All right, choose from your staffs who you think will be qualified and then we'll head back to the planet to examine the Stargate. Have your team ready by 0600 tomorrow morning in the shuttle craft bay," said Archer. 

"Captain to the bridge," ordered a disembodied voice, which sounded calm but held an undercurrent of fear. 

Archer rose and pressed a button on the panel on the wall. "Archer to bridge, what is going on?" 

"Captain, the Stargate on the planet is sending out weird signals and a massive build-up of energy," answered the man. 

"Continuous scan on all levels and alert me to a change. I'm on my way," he answered. 

"Can we come?" asked Carter. 

"You're the experts on this thing so we could use your help," Archer said. They headed out of the mess hall and towards a turbolift. 

"Elevators haven't changed much," quipped Jack as they rode the lift to the bridge. Jack opened his mouth to continue making jokes but the lift doors opened and they found themselves deposited on the bridge and for the first time in his life, Jack O'Neill didn't have the words he needed. The crewmembers took their places from their relief as they checked their scanners. 

Archer smiled slightly as he saw his guest taking in the view of the planet below. He knew O'Neill joked when he was frightened or nervous as a way of covering up the fear of nervousness, which he considered a weakness. O'Neill and associates were caught between being used to what they were seeing being old hands at it and yet seeing in a new way. Archer never stopped feeling the awe every time he stepped out of the lift onto the bridge. His father Henry had said he'd been born to walk the stars and ever since taking charge the _Enterprise,_ he began to wonder if maybe his father had been right. The surge of his heart and rush of his blood sounded like thunder every time he looked out the main viewscreen and or got the chance to meet new civilizations. At times it almost seemed to overwhelm him and he was forced to suppress the excitement to do what was needed. 

"Wow! Where do I sign up?" joked Jack as he took in the planet below them. 

"We'd be pleased to have you, Colonel," said Archer. He saw Jackson had taken position next to Trip and Carter was next to Reed telling him to close in on a section of the scan. 

"Captain the energy levels are increasing faster with each moment," said Jackson. 

"Mr. Mayweather, pull us back to a safe distance," Archer ordered. 

"Aye, sir," the young black man replied. 

"Brace yourself!" yelled Reed just moments before the ship was struck with ever increasing vibrations causing the ship to violently shake. A crewmember was thrown as a console exploded and Jack saw the other crewmembers rush in to aid their friend and put out the fire in the console as another rerouted whatever the console did to another console so they could continue to work. 

Aldwin helped them lift the young man who'd been burned and get him to the turbolift and down to sickbay. Soon the vibrations began to lessen and the panicked calm the crew had been working in returned to normal calm. 

"What happened?!" barked Archer. 

"It would appear that the Stargate released its energy build up," said T'Pol. 

"Tell me something I don't know!" said Archer. 

"How about we aren't where we were," said Reed. 

"Clarify," said Archer. 

"Actually Captain, we're right where we were, but we aren't. The stars are the same stars as before but they are in a different configuration than they were," said Carter. 

"What does that mean?" asked Hoshi. 

"We're in the same place, but I don't believe we're in the same time," answered Carter. 

"I think the Stargate's buildup was what tossed us into 2151 and apparently it's done it again," said Jackson. "Only this time the _Enterprise_ was in orbit of the planet and I'm afraid the energy buildup has taken the ship with it." 

"Captain, from what I can see the stars suggest that we have been thrust forward in time approximately three hundred years," said Reed. 

"Great, we keep going forward. Can't we go back just once?" Jack said, frustrated by getting further and further away from home. 

"Check the Stargate," ordered Archer. 

"It doesn't appear to be reacting any different from our previous scans prior to the energy buildup," said T'Pol. 

"Pull back as far as you can and still be able to get the information we need," commanded Archer. 

Jack felt the engines engage as the ship pulled away, the planet shrank in size on the viewscreen. "Can you get an exact date?" he asked and Reed ran his hands across the console. 

"Close as I can get is....2379," Reed responded. 

"Two hundred twenty-eight years from where we previously were," said Trip. 

"Scan the planet and be alert for any further energy buildups. Also....." said Archer. 

"Captain, a ship is hailing us," said Hoshi. 

"Put them on the viewscreen." The viewscreen flickered and a bridge appeared on it with the main chair being occupied by a woman roughly thirty-five years old with auburn hair in a bob about her face. Long, slim and pretty with eyes that were alert and intelligent. Next to her sat a Native American man with a tattoo on his forehead and in front of her was a young blonde man. What caught Archer's eye though was the black man at the console behind the woman. He had the classic upswept ears of a Vulcan. 

"I'm Captain Katherine Janeway of the _U.S.S. Voyager,_ " she introduced herself. 

"Captain Jonathan Archer of the _Enterprise_." 

"Tuvok?" she said, leaning her head back to look at the Vulcan behind her. 

His hands swept across his console. "Captain Jonathan Archer of the _Enterprise_ launched in 2151 from...." 

With a wave of her hand she cut the Vulcan off. "Captain Archer, you're a little ahead of your time. Perhaps we can meet and find out what happened." 

"We can meet here or on your ship, Captain Janeway," Archer offered. 

"We can see about transporting you aboard _Voyager,_ " said Janeway. 

"Transport?!" said Mayweather. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked. 

"Transporter's were in their infancy in 2151, Captain," said the blonde young man. 

"Thank you, Mr. Paris. Captain, we've had a number of centuries to improve on them. The transporters are used daily and the last accident was over two hundred years ago," she explained. 

"Of course, we can either use a shuttle or come over there?" she offered. 

"Shuttle will be fine, and we'll come to you," said Archer. 

"Then we'll see you in an hour?" she asked. 

Archer agreed and severed the communications with the Voyager. "Suggestions?" 

"Apparently the Vulcans are still involved in our lives," said Trip. Archer tried to suppress the grin that threatened to spread across his face. 

"Captain, my team...." Jack began. 

"Since you're involved it would be best if your people came along," Archer replied. 

An hour later Archer, Reed, Trip, Hoshi, Mayweather, T'Pol and the doctor had joined SG-1 and the Tok'ra in the shuttle bay. Doctor Phlox had brought a recovered Martouf with him. They entered the shuttle and launched before Mayweather piloted over to the _Voyager_ bay to land. 

"Smooth ride," joked Trip. 

"Yeah, for all the three feet he went," replied Reed. 

The shuttle bay pressurized and Mayweather released the door allowing the others to exit the shuttle. Archer looked over by the door and didn't see the Captain but he did see Paris and another young woman and four men who appeared to be security. 

"Captain Archer?" the young woman with Paris offered her hand, which he shook. Archer nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Roarke, _Voyager_ 's second officer," she introduced herself. Archer introduced his crewmembers, the Tok'ra and SG-1. "This is Tom Paris, our helmsman. These gentlemen are security officers who've been assigned to aid you during your stay. Micellini, Thompson, Johnson, and Peterson. The Captain is currently awaiting you in the mess hall. She has set up some refreshments for you while we discuss your circumstances." She led them out of the shuttle bay and headed towards the turbolift. 

As they exited the turbolift, Archer saw his crew trying hard not to ogle at all the new aliens that walked _Voyager_ 's halls. They followed her through the doors into the mess hall to see Captain Janeway and the man who'd been sitting next to her rising from the table where they had been talking to two other men and two women while being served by a man who seemed to have orange mottled skin. 

"Welcome!" said the orange man with enthusiasm. "A little coffee perhaps? Teplook tea for the lady?" he suggested as he motioned towards T'Pol. 

"That would be acceptable," T'Pol answered. 

"Neelix, no altering it," said the man standing next to the Captain with an affectionate grin. 

"I'm Captain Katherine Janeway, and I see you've met my helmsman and second officer." She nodded towards Roarke and Paris. 

"This is my first officer, Chakotay." She motioned towards the man with the tattoo. "This is Ensign Kim, my Ops officer." She motioned towards a very young looking Oriental man who nodded. "My chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres Paris," she introduced a pretty dark haired woman with cranial ridges on her forehead that looked suspiciously like a Klingon's. "This is the Doctor our chief medical officer and his chief medic, Kes," she introduced a balding man and a pretty young blonde with Vulcan-like ears. 

Archer introduced those with him before accepting Janeway's offer of a seat. Neelix returned and placed a cup in front of Archer before moving on to the others. He took a sip and tasted coffee. "Your crew is interesting, Captain," said Archer. 

"Yes most are human but we do have a few non-humans on board." 

"Neelix and Kes here are from the Delta Quadrant. He is Talaxian and she is an Ocampan. The Delta Quadrant is approximately seventy-five light years from here." 

Trip whistled. "Starfleet's improved his warp drive," he said with a grin. 

"Actually, we were thrust there by a neutrino wave and we were expecting a long ride home. Fortunately we found a Borg transconduit which allowed us to get home quicker," said Janeway. 

"Good to have friends like the Borg then," responded Trip. 

"The Borg aren't friends, more like enemies," said Chakotay. 

"Enemy?" asked T'Pol. 

"The Borg are a cybernetic species who live in a hive mind similar to that of a bee colony. They travel space looking for technology that intrigues them. When they do they inform the people in question to surrender for assimilation. That means they forcibly take the ship or colony along with anything that interests them. 

"The non organic is used to enhance their technology, their organic or sentient beings are forcibly enhance with cybernetic equipment and forced to submerged their mind into that of the hive becoming a drone. For all intents, they are alive but they have nothing that isn't given to them by the Borg collective," explained Roarke. 

"Holy...." said Mayweather. 

"To most Starfleet members, becoming a drone in the collective is a fate worse than death," Roarke said. 

"How do you stop them?" asked Reed. 

"We don't; we just hold our own at times and at others we are completely defeated," said Paris. 

"Wolf 397 was Starfleet's last stand against the Borg; a hundred and thirty nine ships, all we had left stood against the Borg who were headed straight for Earth. They were almost completely destroyed, it was the Borg who retreated and left us able to recover," explained Roarke. 

"You drove them back then?" T'Pol said. 

"No, they left of their own accord. We are working on new technology to defend against them but the problem is the Borg are highly adaptive and as soon as a defense is used they find a way to counter it. We do however keep trying," she explained in an attempt to reassure them. 

"Sounds as if things haven't changed," Archer said. 

"They have and haven't; the old saying the more things change, the more they stay the same," said Paris. 

"In your day the Klingons were our enemy. Now we're friends and we also have treaties with the Romulans, Andorians, Tellerites and so on," Janeway explained. 

"The Klingons are friends?" said Sato. 

"Well, I wouldn't say friends, but we get along fairly well," said B'Elanna. "My mother is a Klingon," B'Elanna explained to them. 

"A human/Klingon hybrid," said Doctor Phlox. 

"My father was human and my mother was Klingon, so yes I am a hybrid." 

"There have been quite a few intermarriages since the beginning of the Federation. We also have a crewmember whose human and her husband is Kataarian so their daughter, born on board, is human/Kataarian. Paris is human and B'Elanna is human/Klingon so their daughter Miral, also born on board, is a Klingon/human mix. One of the Federation's greatest ambassadors, Spock of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ NCC-1701 and 1701-A is of a Vulcan father and a human mother. Sarek was assigned as Vulcan's ambassador to Earth and while in Seattle on a diplomatic mission at an education symposium he met a teacher named Amanda Grayson, who later became Sarek's wife and Spock's mother," explained Roarke. 

"The _Enterprise_?" asked Sato. 

"Yours was the original and then they had the NCC-1701, which was Captained by Robert April, then Christopher Pike, and later Commodore before being handed over to Captain James Kirk, the youngest Captain and Admiral Starfleet's ever known. He made the ship a legend with the missions he went on. The Klingons considered it a rite of passage and an honor for their officers to go against him, even in the mildest of skirmishes," Roarke said. "He destroyed the _Enterprise_ when he used it in a battle against the Klingons. He was in a damaged ship with a skeleton crew when the Klingon who had attacked demanded his surrender. He agreed, then ordered his crew to the transporter before setting the self-destruct. While the Klingon boarding party was transporting aboard to take over the ship he and his crew were transporting to the surface of the planet. 

"They freed the scientific team, which was all that was left of the _U.S.S. Grissom,_ destroyed in an attack by the same Klingons, and then transported to the Klingon ship," explained Roarke. 

"Why would he transport to an enemy's ship?" asked Neelix. 

"The boarding party was destroyed when the _Enterprise_ exploded. The Klingons on the surface were killed in freeing the scientific team. The standard complement of a Klingon bird of prey meant there was only one crewmember left on board the ship. When Kirk and crew transported on the bird of prey. it was one Klingon against Kirk and seven Starfleet officers. The Klingon was captured and said he'd rather be dead then a prisoner. Kirk told his crew to throw him in the brig; that he'd kill the Klingon later. He didn't of course, but some thought he should have. 

"The three members on the planet's surface were held hostage by the Captain of the bird of prey. They killed a hostage to prove they weren't bluffing about killing the hostages. They attempted to murder Spock's daughter, Saavik, who was rescued by Doctor David Marcus. Doctor Marcus unfortunately was killed in her place. A mistake made by the Klingon Captain," said Roarke. 

"Why is that a mistake?" asked Reed. 

"The three people on the surface were Doctor Marcus, Ambassador Spock, and Saavik. Her mother was a Romulan commander that Spock met earlier in his career. Marcus also had a parentage of importance but it wasn't as well known. His mother was a brilliant scientist named Carol Marcus and his father was Captain James Kirk." 

"He killed the man's son!" said a surprised Trip. 

"He didn't realize his mistake until Saavik prodded by the Klingon Captain informed Kirk his son had died trying to defend her and ended up with a Klingon dagger sticking out of his stomach. Kirk's reaction informed the Klingons to who David's father was. It made Kirk more determined to rescue the remaining hostages. He succeeded and returned to Vulcan in a Klingon bird of prey to allow the Vulcans to save Spock's life. He then returned to Earth in time to save the planet so the Federation and Starfleet went easy on him for stealing the _Enterprise,_ which had been scheduled for decommissioning and going to find Spock and the others. Kirk and crew saved earth from annihilation at least four different times." 

Archer wondered what kind of man could hijack a ship due to be decommissioned to save friends and his son. Whoever he was he did the _Enterprise_ proud. 

"What happened to the other two hostages?" asked Hoshi. 

"Spock went on to become an Ambassador and worked towards the reuniting of Vulcans and Romulans. Surak, the Vulcan who originally began the logic movement, had a few Vulcans not willing to surrender their emotions, so they left Vulcan and colonized two planets that the Federation calls Romulus and Remus and became the Romulans. They are distant cousins of the Vulcans and there is a growing movement to return to Vulcan. Saavik remained on Vulcan at the Vulcan Academy for a few years raising, her son Daniel Surak Marcus, born eight months after the incident with the _Grissom._ Then she had herself assigned to a starship. Daniel, when he matured, also joined Starfleet and kept up the tradition of excellence. Each generation has continued to be the best Starfleet has to offer inspiring others to be just as good." 

"Homegrown legends are always an inspiration," said Phlox. 

"Actually the senior officers families intermarried. Kirk, Spock and the chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy, along with Kirk's Academy friend and _Enterprise_ crewmate, Gary Mitchell. The family also boasts a connection to the Commodores Decker and Pike's families. A distant ancestor in Seattle was a statesman named Aaron Stemple and then the war hero Jeremy Grayson, both ancestors of Sarek's wife Amanda. A numerous great-grandfather was also the creator of warp drive, Zefrem Cochrane himself. Two of the descendants are currently assigned to Captain Picard aboard the _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 E. There are also rumors of a family connection to Captain John Harriman, captain of the _Enterprise_ -B and a family member was with the _Enterprise_ -C under Captain Rachel Garrett when it was destroyed at Khitomer." 

"Khitomer was a Klingon colony attacked by Romulans, the fact that the _Enterprise_ -C under Garrett's command came to their aid and died in an attempt to rescue the colony made the Klingons view us in a friendlier way," said Chakotay. 

"A turning point in human/Klingon relations, that and the accident on Qo'nos Moon. They were working on new energy formula to supplement their failing systems. An explosion blew away half the moon putting it in a serious condition. They needed to turn to the Federation for help before the moon or what was left degraded too much in its orbit and crashed onto the planet destroying their civilization," explained Janeway. 

"We can do you one better, we've got the Goa'ulds," said Jack. Archer nodded towards T'Pol who'd given him a questioning look. She filled in the _Voyager_ 's senior officers on the Goa'uld, Tok'ra and their arrival on the _Enterprise._

She then told them what had occurred when the energy buildup of the Stargate caused the _Enterprise_ to be flung forward in time, apparently the same way it flung the SG-1 and Tok'ra into the future. They worked on the data that the _Enterprise_ crew had brought with them for a few hours. Each person put forth suggestions, which were considered and dismissed. 

"Maybe if we could do a simulation in the holodeck we could see the problem from an angle that will give us the answer," suggested Harry Kim. 

"If nothing, we could take a break and relax a little. Maybe the problem is we're trying too hard and if we stepped back for a short time we'll solve the problem," suggested Chakotay. 

"Both are good ideas, what we can do is break up into two groups, those who want to keep trying and those who want to take a rest," said Janeway. 

"What is a holodeck?" asked Hoshi. 

"It's based on the transporter technology. Transporter technology has helped scientists improve or invent a number of new technology. Our replicators are also a descendant of the transporters. They, like the transporters, transform matter into energy and because of it we're able to put more supplies on the ship due to more room. When we want something we ask the replicator and if it's molecular structure is on file in the computer the replicator can take energy and transform it into the item requested like the transporter would reform the energy into an item or person. The holodeck uses emitters to create a place or person from energy like the replicators do a drink or food. As we move in the room it adjusts the perspective to make it appear as if you're actually there," explained Kim. 

"Sorta virtual reality on a treadmill," said Jack. 

Janeway laughed. "Yes, Colonel, it could be considered like that." 

"A kind of simplified way of describing, but true none the less," said Daniel. 

"I for one would like to give it a try," said Carter. 

* * *

© 2002 KarenK   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/09/2002 

* * *


End file.
